Brett Blakley's Story (Part 7)
Evil Leader Corruption was gone and now everyone felt safe again. All was at peace and everyone could live happily ever after. THEM, the club that had gone down in history as the worst thing that ever happened to the school was destroyed at last. So you can only imagine how many parties started springing up all around the school. Ofcoarse, I was never invited to any of them. I guess they thought I was to buisy. Or perhaps it is still because they hold a grudge against me for attacking those kids. It is amazing how a single momment in your life can go by so quickly. But the memory lasts forever. The sooner they would forget about it, I would too. But that didn't look like it was going to happen. George seemed to be the only person who trusted me and understood why I had been so upset. As I told George some old sayings and taught him new moves, we were surrounded by Random Kid and his posse. "Hey Mr. S how ya doin?" the kid snickered. "What is the S for?", I asked starting to feel my blood pressure rising. "It stands for stalker, because that is what you are!" He started to break out laughing and all his friends did the same. Did I miss something? How was that funny? How could they still be picking on someone like me! I tried to block it out, but the laughter cut through my ears as clear as day. "Stop." I said under my breath quietly. It was at that momment that I stopped and thought. Why was I talking so quietly? Was it because deep down inside I felt inferior to them! Inferior to the kids that mocked me every day and ruined my life! I wasn't afraid of them! I should be the one they are afraid of! "Stop!" I yelled. A few kids backed down. But Random Kid kept laughing. I wouldn't take this any more. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Before my own mind could catch up with what I was doing, I punched him so hard he ran away crying with a permanent black eye. "Why did you do that?!" George yelled. I looked over at George with hatered, he was supposed to understand me. He was supposed to be there for me! "It is about time these idiots were taught a lesson" I yelled. Kids started backing up and running back to their houses. "Idiots like me"? George asked sadly. "Exactly!" I yelled back. At that George just walked away with a frown on his face. A part of me felt bad about what I had done. Truly it did! But what was the point? I had hurt another kid. Once a bad apple, always a bad apple. Fighting against this hate was as useless as rebuilding a glass house. Peace will never come to me with these stupid kids around, I thought to myself. School: I took my stuff from my locker that was destroyed by all the kids that push my stuff over and were mean to me. It just made no sense, I had saved them all from being bullied at least once. But they still acted like I was just a weirdo. After class I was really ticked off. When school ended, no-one would stand in my way of leaving as quickly as possipal. And if they did, I would swing them by their back-pack and let them get in someone else's way. Funny how people seem so brave and powerful when they are in a group. But when they are alone, they shrink away from anything that might set me off. I didn't even stop to wait for George. To me, he was just like all the others: stupid idiots that treated me like an animal. Perhaps it was best for everybody if I just stayed inside for the rest of the day. I couldn't hurt anyone there. But silence did me no good. It only increased the strange feeling that I was being watched. And it only made me have more time to think about what had happened. I heard laughing in my head. The same laughter I had heard just that morning before school. I was once again being haunted by memories. Memories that couldn't be put to rest. I turned on the T.V. Still laughter. I turned it up louder. Still laughter. I turned it up all the way. Still laughter. How can you hide from your mind? You can't. Next day: George was walking to school when he noticed that I was not showing up. "Not this again" he sighed. He was alone for a while, before Jack stepped in his way. Jack had a good habit of showing up when you least wanted him to. As soon as he saw Jack, George immediatly jumped into action. "What do you want"?, George asked with hesitation. "Easy there kid" said Jack with a smile. "I was just walking to class". "Okay then...", said George suspiciously with his fists still raised high. Jack started to walk away. But he stopped in his tracks and turned back to George. "Oh, and tell Brett... I said hi." And with that, he walked away. Back at my house I was running a fever. All more the reason to skip school. I tried to step outside once,but the sun pierced my eyes and I quickly got dizzy. I felt my stomach boil and burn, and then you can guess what happened next. I really wasn't in a good mood. I layed down on the couch and played some games. As me and Tim always said, no-matter what you are doing or how you are feeling, don't waste your time sleeping, make it as fun as you can. No matter how fun, I wasn't getting any joy out of it, my heart felt like it was scrunched into a little ball, then burned. I was just a pathetic kid that no-one cared about until they were in big trouble. I had problems to. But saving yourself is harder than you think. I decided I would just get over it and maybe I would stay my old self. MABY. Next day: I was going to school today and was not happy about it. But if I wanted to go back to normal, I would have to start somewhere. Some kids acted as if they hadn't heard about my big freak out. While others were avoiding me at all costs. My mood somewhat brightened when I saw George walking in my direction. "Hey Brett!" "Feeling any better?" he asked carefully. I had to be honest with George, I wasn't. The black hole that had settled itself in my heart was still snug in it's place. "I don't know" I said at last. "I don't think I ever will". George gave me a half smile, or maybe it was a half frown. "Well I'll make you feel better!" he said. Quickly, he jumped up, ready to use one of his new fighting moves on me. That would always cause a small tussle that would lift my spirits. But not today. Before he could touch down, I grabbed him in mid-air, and threw him to the ground. "Ow man!" "Not so hard"! he yelled as he struggled to get back on his feet. "I'm not in the mood" I said sternly as I walked away. But before I got any further, a girl ran up to George and sat at his side as he got up. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly. As he inspected a new bruise at his side, George answered "yeah, I'm good". But when he eventually looked up at her, he almost drooled. It was obviouse to anyone that he thought she was cute. Suddenly, George got up and puffed out his chest. I guess seeing her- made the pain vanish. There was a short silence, George obviously had no idea how to talk to a girl. "My name is Samantha what's yours?" she said, breaking the tension. After stuttering for a momment, George finally said, "Names George." You could have been at the opposite end of the hall and been able to tell he was shaking. It looked as if he were being shook by an earthquake that no-one else could feel. "Well I gotta get going" Samantha said shyly. "Okay" said George "see you around." I was suddenly the last thing on George's mind. I was losing everyone who once cared about me. Going to school today hadn't helped at all. I would have been better off lying in bed all day. I walked to my next class and left George to his thoughts.I did my work fighting back my anger as well as I could. Luckily, no-one picked on me that day. But that didn't stop the hatered I felt towards everyone who had picked on me. When school was finally over, the fight with anger left me exhausted. I went home and found a note at my door. I read it slowly. It said, Dear Brett, I'm going to your buddy Tye's house today. And I'm gonna beat him senseless if you don't hurry up. Lets see what a hero you can really be. See you soon. ~ From Jack. I crumpled it in my fist. This was the last thing I wanted to hear. Tye was one of the only kids that didn't pick on me. If I could save him, then I might be able to slowly regain my old self. I couldn't let Jack ruin this for me to. Tye's house wasn't far from mine. I knew that, but I couldn't remember what the address was... The race to Tye's house was on. And if I couldn't save him, then I could never save myself. The search: I dashed through the neighborhood looking for the right house. I really had no idea where it was. After reaching the end of the block, I stopped and turned around- realizing I was going the wrong way. I ran down the road and made a sharp turn on to another street. Just around the corner was a car going at least 55 miles per hour! I had no choice but to jump up and push off of it as it continued to barrel down the rode. Narrowly escaping a painful doom, I continued running and running. The entire time I hadn't even broken a sweat. It seemed like when I was angry, I seemed to handle things better and faster. I turned again and a pit-bull jumped at me. It's mouth dripped with salive and it barked like mad. It landed on me and I heald it back by the neck. I quickly rolled out from under it and started running again. It didn't take long for it to start coming after me. There was no use trying to out-run a dog. So I came to a complete stop and ducked just in time for it to jump over me. I turned around and it jumped at my face. In a hurry, I kneed it in the side and pinned it to the ground carefully. The pit-bull wriggled out of my grasp and bit my leg. I screamed out in pain and kicked the dog across the rode. It stood back up and eyed me for a while. The growling got louder and louder. But after a long time of waiting, the dog turned around and started to limp away. I was safe for now. Realizing I had just wasted a lot of time I ran faster than ever. Eventually I got it. It was 244! I made a few more turns and found it. I rushed to the door and knocked loudly. I heard Jack's voice coming from somewhere. He had beaten me hear. I had already fought one animal. I was more than ready to fight another. The rescue: I was sweating, my breath was coming quickly in short rasps,my head was beating really hard and my whole body was pulsing with anger. "Come on Brett!", yelled Jack from an unknown location. I busted open the door, "Jack show yourself!" I yelled with rage. "I'm outside wimp" He yelled back. I ran to the backyard and found Jack giving Tye a headlock. It was winter time, and Tye was shaking more than George was earlyer. As I looked closer, I could tell that Jack had beat him up. I was to late. "Nobody messes with my friends!" I screamed. "I'll do whatever I want!" Jack yelled back. My anger started to reach it's boiling point. I found myself running at Jack with all my might. Jack threw down Tye and punched me hard in my face. He then hit me again with the back of his hand. "I've been waiting for this." Jack said calmly. I was feeling more hate enter my body. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to fight him. ... I wanted to make him pay! I dashed into Jack making him fall over. Then I kicked him in the ribs and punched him in the chest causing him a lot of pain. Snow cluttered his face and his skin turned white. I was getting more and more angry. I grabbed Jack and threw him back to the ground. He landed with his back facing a fence. He struggled to steady himself. I turned my attention to Tye. Who was still lying in the snow. I propped him up to his house and went back to Jack. Once again, I ran towards Jack with great speed, ripped of a brittle branch from a low-hanging tree, and whacked Jack in the face over and over. "I tried to give you a chance!" I yelled over his screams. "And you waisted it!" At last, I dropped the branch and let him fall back to the ground. Jack was screaming, splinters covered his face- just like the snow. I had won the fight, but I was still steaming with anger. I realized that I seemed stronger when angry. I didn't know why I felt this way... but I liked it. I ran over to Tye before he blacked out. While I did so Jack yelled for us to help him deal with the pain. He was crying for mercy, begging. Just like the way he did the first time I beat him up. It then occured to me that under all the muscle ang "toughe" attitude, he was still the same person as before. I ignored him. Tye was the only person I was worried about now. "Thanks Brett!" Tye said, "I thought I was a goner". "When you recover, you need to call the authorities on Jack... he deserves it." I mummbled. I looked at Tye closer, he looked terrible. He had a black eye, and several deep cuts and bruises. "I'm really sorry he did this to you Tye". "It's okay". Tye insisted. But I didn't see it that way. I had failed. "I was too late" I said softly as I made my hand into a fist. I then heard more yelling and George came running from around the corner. The first thing he saw was me standing above Tye, with my fist clenched, and Tye beat up. "Brett, what happened?" George yelled. He ran to Tye and turned to me. "Are you responsible for this?!" He yelled as he defended Tye by standing between us. That did it... That one sentence set me off. I finally understood that no-one treated me nicely, no-one carred about me, and my own apprentice doesn't trust me. Out of all the people I knew, George was the only person who I thought I could trust. But now... Now he thought that I had beaten another kid up out of anger. I wouldn't stand for it any longer. "Shut up George!" I yelled, "You're not my apprentice any more, and you're not my friend!" "I don't care if you cry, or just plain die!" "Get out of my life now!" Without thinking, I rushed forward and punched George hard in the gut. George stood back up with a tear in his eyes. But I quickly kicked him back down with great strength. I couldn't stand it hear any longer. I left George withering in pain and made my way out. I got to an old house and sat by it with my head in my hands. "What is wrong with me." I said to myself. There was only one place to go when I felt this way- the abandoned alley. When I got there, I got very cold and more upset. Even I was starting to cry. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I went to my corner so I could settle down and sulk. But when I made a turn, I found my spot was already occupied by a person in a dark cloak, wearing what seemed to be a Ski mask on his face. He was covered in black and seemed darker than the darkest night. He seemed to be in his teens but I couldn't tell. He mover swiftlt around as if he were one with the dark. I then realized that the dark feeling I had been getting seemed at it's strongest here. I was hateful. But not towards him. When he spoke, I began to shiver with fear and coldness..."Hello there Brett, my name is Darkness." Meeting with Darkness: "Darkness?" I asked (still trying to figure out how he knew my name). "Yes, that is my name". "You look upset, what is wrong?" he said. My entire body told me not to speak. My body told me to run away. Run away as far as your legs can take you. But I couldn't help it. I had been hated by everyone. It can't get any worse. "I used my anger and hate to defeat someone, and I think I did the wrong thing". "Whats worse, is I just lost my best friend, my apprentice". I started to tear up. "That is nothing to cry for". "Powerful people like you- don't cry." Don't you see? using your anger is good for you...use it in all situations." he said softly. My mind seemed trapped and void of any answer. What did he mean? "You will become more powerful than you already are." he continued. And the truth was... he had a point. It was true, I was much stronger when I was angry and hateful. I accomplished things that weaklings like George could never imagine! My eyes felt heavy and I almost doubled over. Another cold wind blew around us. A huge pain came through my back, and through my head, to all over my body. But most of all... my heart. It felt empty, barren, it had nothing to care for... or anyone to care for it. "How did it get to this point" asked Darkness with a smile. I tried to talk, but nothing came out. My voice seemed distant. And my mind could not seem to grasp the fact that talking wouldn't hurt me. I finally spoke, "Well first" I said gasping. "I met a kid named Tim. We were great friends, he trained me, and trusted me always. Thanks to him, I defeated a dangerous bully named Machine. I was a hero, the whole school loved me. But not all good things last. I was then defeated by an old friend nicknamed Eliminator. Everyone lost respect for me. But things got better when I took up my own apprentice- George. After a long fight, I defeated Eliminator. Then an old enemy of mine, named Jack, (that I beat up really bad for picking on random kid), came back for revenge and nearly defeated me. I was even able to take down the leader behind it all, Corruption. Yet I still feel incomplete." "You sound very powerful" Darkness said in a whisper. "I don't think I am, not after what I just did". I said. Darkness spoke up, "No Brett, it is good". "Trust me". "I knew you were coming here Brett". "I came to help you". "I came to save you from the bullies, George, even Tim." "Tim?" I repeated. I was to shocked by what he just said to talk for a momment. "Tim?" I said again. "Yes Tim". Darkness said "Or rather, the memory of Tim." "He haunts you in a way that only makes you feel more hate." "He has been against you the whole time". "And to think he was your friend". I interrupted him. And for just a momment, I felt the darkness slip away. "What lies!" I yelled "How could you know?" Darkness stayed calm, "I knew him Brett". "He didn't know me though". "He was a very bad person." "Always tricking kids into the wrong sides". "With anger you could become more powerful than Tim could ever haved hoped to be". "Plus, no-one will pick on you anymore." "Join me and you will be at peace... just like you've always wanted". He said. The pain got stronger, and I thought my whole body would tare apart. I was trembling, I looked down and my veins were bulging. It felt as if my insides were churning. I started choke because of all my conflicted emotions, fear,anger,hate,sorrow. I saw images. One was George. He was starring at me in dissaproval. "I don't trust you!" he yelled- and then faded away. I tried to blink, why wouldn't it stop!? I'm going to die I thought to myself. My own body was turning against me. I saw another image of Tim leaving me because I wasn't strong enought. I was to weak. I saw shadows, a black envelope and other strange things flash before my eyes. I saw another vision of myself, using anger to defeat George and Tim, and how they would respect me. And so would everyone else! Everyone! I then woke up with a shock, Breathing hard. I was crying now, remembering all the memories. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. My memories darkened and all I could remember were the bad ones. My inner self had been saving these flashbacks all this time. In a way, iv'e always known. There was a long silence. There was not a foot-tstep, no cars honking, no breathing. Everything was silent. Everything was at peace! Just like it would be soon. "I understand now" I said slowly as I stood up. I looked up at my new master Darkness. He was the only person who cared about me. Who believed in me. "What do you want me to do master?" I asked. "Simple Brett" he answered, "show people your power and make then suffer for being to inferior to you." "And as for George, he is no longer your friend, no-one is... except me." The End of a Hero: I walked out of the alley, looking at the silent streets. Hardly anyone was walking about. I saw everything and everyone, and felt empty. All the memories...gone. Gone forever. I was stronger without them. I was no-longer burdened with heavy chains. I was free now. I was truly more powerful than Tim could ever be. More powerful than anybody can be! I stared deep into a field. George and his new friend Samantha were talking and laughing together as they headed home. I listened closely and overheard them. Samantha was his new girlfriend! George was so happy, he leaped for joy. He looked across the street at me and Samantha looked too. "Come on lets go" George said quickly. They left me. Alone with all the other weaklings. He was so weak. His emotions betrayed him. I was once that weak. But I would never be again. George and Samantha kept walking- ignoring me. They walked away. Walked away just like Tim had done years before. But it didn't matter. I forced the memories of Tim out, and stood up. "Now a new age begins!" "A new age for me!" "A NEW AGE OF DARKNESS!"